Abandoned
by Organna
Summary: We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude. -Charles R. Swindoll
1. Chapter 1

**Lovie:** So...I've been MIA for quite some time now. I know this. Consider all works previous to this discontinued until further notice. If you are really curious as to why, message me. I don't want to waste your time here. Anyway...This is something I have been working on for YEARS. And I only have about five chapters. I no longer get struck by the plot bunnies, but when they do, I can usually chug out three to five pages per session. So, I'm warning you readers now: do not expect regular updates following chapter five.  
I will tell you that I am very proud of this work. I have enjoyed my time with this...and because I have read these parts _so many times_ I feel they are ready for the public's eye. My summary, if it caught your attention enough to bring you here, is indeed a quote that I have used in this story. I will warn you now that I do not know where this tale is leading. I go where it takes me, so I am often as surprised as you are with what happens. And that is partially why I have fallen in love with it. I will mention Arnold planning a trip to San Lorenzo...will I follow him there? I have no idea. This may find a perfect ending beforehand...or it may never even reach that point. I don't know yet. So, sit down and buckle up, because very little is off limits here.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. They had just left her to live on the streets, no longer caring what happened to their youngest daughter. Miriam had been placed into a rehab of sorts to help her deal with her alcoholism while Big Bob Pataki had just packed up and left for California-the promise of young girls and more money making his choice for him. And so, 17 year old Helga G. Pataki was left on her own in an empty house that suddenly seemed to be colder and lonelier than ever before. What was she going to do? She couldn't pay for all the bills on her own-her paycheck barely covered her car insurance, gas and her cell phone bill, let alone the electric and water bills. A mortgage, yeah right. And food, forget it!

However, a Pataki never asked for help. That one part of her identity had been ingrained in her small body at a young age. It wasn't the Pataki way. But she knew that she was about to get in way over her head, much to her chagrin. And she didn't care. Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach, anger directed not at her mother, but at her father. The man who had conveniently forgotten about his second daughter who still lived at home, who needed money for college, who was now trying to figure out how she was going to survive her final year of high school without any assistance whatsoever.

Helga couldn't be mad at her mother. Her mother, who had checked herself into a program after realizing that she was going to lose everything; Her mother, who had seen the warning signs of a soon-to-bolt husband. Her mother, who was trying so hard to get sober so she could hold down a job to pay for the home that she had raised two little girls in and pay for their schooling. But, the blond girl knew that her mother wouldn't be able to raise the money in time and so, with a garbage bag in hand, Helga began to clean the house and resigned herself to an empty life in Hillwood, New York. Maybe, in a few years, she would be able to attend the community college and finally become the journalist/poet she so desperately wanted to be.

Helga managed to keep everyone in the dark about her home life for several months-six and a half to be exact. It was six months longer than she had expected. By picking up a second and, eventually a third job Helga managed to finally pay the bills and Miriam's rehab. However, this left her no time to study. She dropped all of her extracurricular activities and was often practically falling asleep in every one of her classes. Phoebe became worried about her friends well being, which Helga waved off with a grin and a cup of coffee at lunch everyday. Weekends were spent working two eight hour shifts at two different places, one a restaurant and the other was the local convenience store at the end of her block. Her friends were discouraged from stopping by her home with wild stories about both parents and herself being out doing family activities or work. And she told stories to get herself out of going places on the weekends, making something up about visiting relatives or going out of town.

However, ever so slowly, Helga was becoming more and more run down. She didn't sleep as much as she should have and ate even less. Clothes that had fit her body well were now becoming slightly baggy and dark circles had become permanent fixtures beneath her eyes only to be covered up by some heavy duty consealer. And this weight loss was not good for a 5' 8" girl who had already only weighed barely 130 pounds. In those six months, her weight plummeted to just barely over 100 and she was constantly exhausted.

And it was a combination of all of these factors that caused everyone to finally figure out what was really going on in the Pataki house on one cool Wednesday afternoon in early April.

"Helga, are you quite sure that you are not hungry?" Phoebe asked her best friend for the third time that lunch period. Helga, half asleep, only nodded. This month had been the worst so far-her electric bill had gone up and she had barely been able to cover it. Hence the lack of food the blond girl was consuming. That winter, Helga had completely closed off the upper portion of her home and had only heated the living room, where she had slept, and the kitchen. The thermostat had never gone above 64 degrees all winter. But the damn company had increased her bill anyway. She knew that her friend was worried for her-all the kids she had grown up with were worried to some extent. Her solid B average slipped drastically to low Cs and Ds. Nearly everyone knew that she was not planning on going to college next fall, much to their surprise. She had been accepted to a prestigious school known for their writing program and had been ecstatic for several months but then suddenly told people that she was not going.

Phoebe watched as Helga's eyelids slowly covered her now dull blue eyes, eyes that used to be bright and filled with some enthusiasm, sarcasm, and life. She looked over at her boyfriend, Gerald, worry etched into her delicate features. The small Japanese teenager had spent hours and hours agonizing over what was different with her friend, crying to Gerald about the things that had changed her best friend from a vivacious youth so full of dreams to this half dead work-a-holic that she could do nothing for. The African American young man made his way to Phoebe's table and sat next to her, holding the small young woman close as he too scrutinized the other girl. She was way too thin, skin almost an ashen color. Her hair drooped and had no life to it and her eyes...he suppressed a shudder. Her eyes looked dead and empty the majority of the time and it creeped him out.

Another young man wove his way to the mostly empty table, sitting a few seats away from Helga, careful to keep an eye on her at all times. He couldn't imagine what had caused the huge change in the girl he had grown up with. Sure, she didn't tease him half as often as she used to once they hit high school and she discovered the volleyball and the baseball teams, but every now and then, when they had run into each other in the hallway, Helga would grin at him, occasionally throw a wink in his direction and always, _always_ yell out "Hey Football Head!"

However, the last time she had done anything like that had been months and months ago. Arnold's green eyes watched her as she slowly seemed to shrivel and shrink before his very eyes. And no matter what he did, there was nothing he could do or say to make her act like her old self. She would walk down the hallways with her head down or a dazed look in her empty eyes and would disappear the moment school let out. Helga never answered her door at her home-he knew because he had tried to catch her there all the time. In fact, there was rarely ever a car there, unless it was hers late at night.

Arnold sighed, chewing his food as he watched the walking enigma next to him. Gerald, on the other hand, was persuading Phoebe to eat a little more while Helga slept lightly through the entire period. None of the three had the heart to wake the poor girl, not when she was so obviously exhausted for reasons unknown to them. After throwing his trash away, Arnold returned to the table and scooted one seat over, so that he sat directly next to the sleeping girl. Scrutinizing her calm features, he sighed softly. Helga had always fascinated him, ever since she started to single him out and tease him mercilessly for reasons unknown to anybody but herself and possibly Phoebe. The small genius had briefly mentioned something about their childhood years months ago, when Helga first went into her funk but, once she realized what had slipped, she had turned bright red and refused to say it again. She had breathed a sigh of relief when Arnold genuinely had no idea what she had said.

The ringing of the bell summoned the students to their next class, the majority grumbling the entire time. Phoebe reached across the table and gently grasped Helga's bony wrist. Exhausted, clouded blue eyes snapped open at the contact, and the blond girl snatched her arm away as if burned. She didn't like it when people noticed how thin shed gotten. It wasn't healthy, she knew, but it was the only way that she could really survive by herself with so many bills and such. If, you know, this was surviving.

Looking around, she noticed the many departing students and gathered her things swiftly and standing far too fast. Blood rushed from her head and she felt herself sway. Blinking and swallowing hard, Helga willed the darkness away from the edges of her sight without success. The darkness actually closed in and she felt the ground tilt. Voices called out to her but she couldn't respond. Warm, strong arms wrapped around something that _felt_ like it was supposed to be her, gently holding her tightly as she finally floated away.

* * *

__

"Helga?"

A voice, soft and far away, was flitting its way across her awareness. That name was familiar, as was the familiar voice, but she had no idea if it was a male or female voice, friend or otherwise. She was sure that the name was hers, but was unable to comprehend the idea of responding in any way shape or form. The underweight blond had no idea where she was and had no idea what had happened to put her in this position...whatever this position was.

__

"Helga, can you hear me?"

Soft pressure was applied to her one hand. Which hand though, she couldn't even begin to hazard a guess. And the voice? Definitely masculine. And so achingly familiar, she wanted to kick herself for not being able to think of who this was talking to her. Helga felt her brows furrow in thought and heard several sighs around her. She tried to open one eye and found it surprisingly difficult. Hadn't she only been lightly napping earlier? What was going on?

"Open your eyes Helga. C'mon, lets see those baby blues."

She now wanted to scream at the gentle voice talking to her, to yell and punch and let them know that she was _trying_ but it was hard and she was so exhausted. Her hand was released and the foreign hand cupped her cheek, gently patting in order to bring her around. Whoever was talking to her was apparently trying to coax her into complying with them. A pathetic groan escaped from somebody. It took several moments for her to realize that it came from _her._ Well, now she wanted to die. To sound like a dying...something, was pretty embarrassing. To do it in front of whoever belonged to this sexy voice was down right mortifying.  
And slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, she managed to open her eyes halfway. Everything was blurry and unfamiliar and she felt her breathing speed up drastically.

"There ya go," the male voice said soothingly, his hand leaving her cheek to gently brush some hair from her face. Blinking furiously, Helga tried to clear her vision enough to see who was talking to her. Squinting, she made out an oddly shaped head. A football head with blond hair and vibrant green eyes.

A small smile slid onto her face as her eyes slid shut once more, his name on her lips.

"Hey Arnold..." and she was gone again.

"Helga? Come on back Helga...open your eyes!" he said quickly, the hand near her face patting her cheek gently as he crouched over her limp form. Glancing up, he caught Gerald's gaze, eyes worried and fearful. "How much longer until they get here?"

"I...I don't know man. Any time now. Hows she doing?" the other guy asked, arms wrapped securely around his lover, who was shaking with silent sobs into his chest. A crowd had gathered around, watching the whole scene unfold, curious about what had caused this and what was going to happen now.

Arnold mainly ignored the crowd, attention focused on the young woman who had fainted into his arms. He shrugged in response to Gerald's question.

"She's breathing and woke up for a few seconds but she's back out again," he replied, green eyes once again focused upon the blank and relaxed face. The blond man gently gripped her hand once again; unable to get over how light the tall teen had been in his arm. Way too light to be healthy. Even Lila, who was a good four inches shorter than the blond girl on the floor, weighed more than what Helga must weigh now.

"Helga...what happened to you?"  
Sirens were heard then, swiftly growing louder as they approached the school. Several members of the group ran off to greet the paramedics, who arrived on the scene a short time later, gurney and medical supplies in tow.

"What happened here?" One asked as he began his assessment of Helga. Arnold automatically launched into an explanation of what had occurred with his eyes never leaving her face as he gave them nearly all the information they requested.

"How can we reach her parents?"

This question caused the young man to freeze. That was what was missing from her house late at night. Arnold could have kicked himself.

"I...I don't know. We haven't heard anything from them in a little while. I can give you their names though...Bob, err, Robert and Miriam Pataki," the green eyed teen said softly. The paramedics nodded before loading Helga Pataki onto the stretcher and wheeling her down the hallway to the waiting ambulance. Arnold stayed with her every step of the way, his large hand gripping her small one tightly. As far as he was concerned, it was her lifeline back to this world. But it was broken when the unconscious girl was loaded into the back of the emergency transport vehicle and Arnold was denied access with the excuse that they needed the room to work.

Numb and lost, Arnold could only watch them drive away with the only girl who had ever really confused him in such an infuriating way that he sometimes couldn't see straight. And although he had no idea what was going on or why, he sure as hell was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovie:** Glad to see how many people enjoyed my first chapter! Hopefully this one is just as good. ^_^  
Forgot to put in my disclaimer so, here it goes. I don't own it. Anything. Well, except my plot. :)  
So, onward!

* * *

Helga slowly woke to the sound of beeping and soft sobbing. She opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself in a bed that was not hers and in a room that she did not recognize. However, she did recognize the person crying at her bedside. Her beloved older sister, Olga. Olga, who had been teaching deprived Inuit children in the Arctic, was now sitting by her little sisters bed, and crying.

"Baby sister, I'm sorry! Mom called the village I was staying in and I never got to call her back and...oh this is all my fault!" she sobbed, head in her very small hands. Helga could only watch as her sister broke down over and over, blaming herself all the while.

"O-Olga?" she finally managed to rasp, throat dry and scratchy. Her elder siblings head snapped up and a worried smile crossed her tear streaked features while asking how her darling baby sister was feeling, if she needed anything, and to be patient whilst she called a doctor. As Helga's new guardian stood to go and retrieve a doctor, the bedridden teen gently and weakly grasped her sisters wrist, blue eyes wide and slightly frightened.

"Olga, what happened?"

Olga was silent for several seconds before reseating herself in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her sisters bed.

"Baby sister...when did Daddy leave you alone?"

Helga was silent, brow furrowed and a frown beginning to stretch across her face. She was obviously going to fight the question but then:

"What's today's date?"

"...Baby sister..."

"The date, Olga."

"April 12th," Olga sighed, giving in, not wanting to upset her poor, weak baby sister. Helga was silent for a few moments longer before saying something else.

"Six months and eight days."

It was a soft response, one that Olga almost didn't catch at first but once it registered, she very nearly shrieked in discontent. Her little sister had been living on her own for _six months?_ And from what shed gathered, Helga had dropped all of her extra curricular activities and snagged several jobs, all of which she had held with some trouble but also with the Pataki's stubborn determination. Tears welled up in Olga's robin egg blue eyes again but this time they were tears of pride that her sister had done much better than she herself had done when she was on her own for the first time.

"I'll be right back baby sister...I'm going to go and get your doctor and to let some of your li-your friends know whats going on," the older blond said softly, gently patting her sisters hand and exiting the room as her younger (but oh so much older) sister gently drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Who was that on the phone, Shortman?" an elderly gentleman asked once he saw his grandson get off the telephone after nearly half an hour of nonstop calls. Arnold entered the living room, where his grandparents and some of the boarders all were situated. He unceremoniously flopped onto the old and worn sofa, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"The first was from Helga's older sister, Olga. She was letting me know how Helga was doing-which is pretty good for being as malnourished as she has been. Apparently, Helga's been pretty much fending for herself for the past six months. Her moms in rehab while her dad...he just up and left for California." Arnold paused and stifled a yawn. "The call after that was Phoebe, who had just gotten off the phone with Gerald and wanted to know if I had heard anything and since I had, I let her know what was going on. After that was Gerald himself, followed by Nadine, Rhonda, and Sheena, he went on as he ran a hand through his gravity-defying hair, knocking his trademark blue baseball cap askew. Rhonda and Nadine said they'd inform the others on Helga's condition, and those two plus Sheena and Lila would start some sort of fundraiser of sorts to help pay for everything-bills, the mortgage, food, and the hospital stay. Olga's trying to help as best as she can, but on a teachers salary...especially where she's been teaching..." Arnold trailed off, allowing himself to sink into the worn, comfortable cushions. The group there was silent for several moments as they mulled over everything they'd just learned. Phil rubbed his chin in thought; Mr. Hyun merely stared off into space, while Suzie Kokoschka began to scribble a few things down. However, it was Arnold's grandmother who broke the silence.

"Ah, word from the front about the fallen comrade! Whats the prognosis, Captain?" she questioned, dressed as a nurse from one of the World Wars. In her hand she held a black bag that held bandages and a stethoscope in her ears as she began to listen to Arnold's heart.

"Malnourished, dehydrated, severely exhausted..." the teen mumbled and his grandmother looked down at him.

"Mmhmmm...And the young captain? How is he faring?"

Arnold had no reply for this, at least, no reply he was willing to really give. His heart was heavy with questions and some unexplained guilt. He kept his eyes on the coffee table in front of him. She nodded and patted his knee softly. Perhaps a visit to young Eleanor will ease his mind and the old woman tottered off to make grits and toast for her soldiers.

* * *

A soft knock came upon her door early the next morning, waking Helga from the first genuinely restful sleep she had experienced in a long time.

"C'min," she mumbled, rubbing her blue eyes with the palm of her hand. The large wooden door opened to reveal her small Japanese best friend, Phoebe. The intelligent young woman focused her eyes upon the hospitalized teen, which then began to fill with tears immediately.

"Oh Helga..." she began as she made her way to the plastic chair beside the bed, glasses covered eyes getting lost in the mess of tubes that were pumping her full of nutrients, vitamins, fluids and so many other things.

"Trust me Pheebs; it looks worse than it is. No worries, okay?" the blond replied, trying to ease her longtime friends worries. It obviously didn't work, but it didn't stop her from trying. "Hey, before you know it, Ill be back outta here and working on my game again!"

"Helga...what happened?"

The hospitalized blond immediately shut up and began to occupy her hands with the scratchy blanket that had covered her all night long.

"Ya know, Olga's in town. Shes moving into the house with me and Miriam, when Miriam gets outta the loony bin she put herself in. Shes at the house, getting me some things now...like my blanket and some actual pajamas," she replied softly, desperately trying to avoid the topic. She didn't want or need any pity or those people who understand when they actually really didn't. Nobody knows what its like to be abandoned by a parent by choice. And she wasn't about to let it define her. Phoebe picked up on this vibe and knew that it wasn't wise to press. If she pressed the issue Helga would shutdown completely and only time and soft coercion would get the rebellious teenager to speak about what had happened over the last several months. And so the small Japanese teen changed the subject to Rhonda's latest party scheme, Curly's crazy stalking habits, Stinky's obvious crush on Lila and other time consuming topics in order to get Helga back at ease. It worked, just like it always had and most likely would continue to do.

And so the two girls talked of trivial things that ranged from Phoebes latest date with Gerald to the cute junior who had a crush on Helga, which caused the blond to snort heartily and ask who in the world would want a basket case such as herself. A knock at the door interrupted their bonding and an oddly shaped head popped into the room. Bright green eyes focused immediately upon the teen in the bed causing her to freeze in apprehension.

"Phoebe, can I speak to Helga for a moment?"

The Japanese girl nodded, squeezed her best friends hand in encouragement before gliding across the tiled floor and disappearing through the hospital door behind Arnold. The football headed teen stood his ground by the door, suddenly nervous as he stared down at his shoes in thought.

"Everybody's been really worried about you," he finally started, green eyes still glued downwards because he was unable to stare at the emaciated form of his classmate. She snorted at this, causing the blond boy to flinch gently.

"You did not kick Phoebe out to tell me that," she started, giving him time to gather his thoughts. After several minutes of silence, she broke in again. "So what _did_ you come here to tell me? Because I'm not exactly the biggest fan of sitting in silence. Ive done enough of that lately, thanks."

"I...Well, you see...." Arnold paused, trying to gather his thoughts. He never usually had a problem expressing his thoughts before, but now he was tongue-tied and confused. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Phoebe? Hell, why didn't you say anything to _anybody_?" The final words came bursting from his mouth as anger shot forth, the gravity of what had occurred the previous day having finally hit him. And since he felt so utterly helpless for the first time in years, Arnold got mad. "We could've helped or something! I mean--"

"Yes, because everybody knows exactly how it feels to be abandoned by your parents," she shot back, blue eyes starting to spark slightly. Arnold just looked at her, almost glaring. Green orbs began to brighten with fury, and he ground his teeth in frustration.

"Maybe not everybody, but I sure as hell do," he said finally, green eyes locking on hers. As much as he'd hate himself later for this tense exchange with his hospitalized friend, or acquaintance or whatever the hell she was to him, Helga always did this to him. Caused him to lose control. And it drove him crazy, because there was nothing he could ever seem to do to stop it. "There's a reason I live with my grandparents and that your father liked to call me orphan boy, remember? So don't feed me that crap."

Helga started at his words. He was right, of course. Arnold would know what it was like to be abandoned. She glowered at him, setting her jaw before exhaling heavily.

"It's not the same thing," she muttered after several moments, blue eyes downcast. Arnold snorted. "They left you because they loved you. And they knew that if they did this one last thing, you would grow up in a better, happier and safer world. Dammit Arnold, my dad left because he wanted some ass and more money!" Her blue eyes were aflame, simmering rage at her father finally beginning to surface. Arnold growled softly.

"Either way, they're still gone. It doesn't matter why the left because, either way, they're still gone. The only difference between you and me is that you still have your mom. You still have somebody who will eventually come home and love you like a parent should. You have the person who gave birth to you. And you can't seem to get that; can't see past your own stupid ideals to figure out when you should ask for help so that you can keep everything together for when she gets home! Helga, you've got your mom coming home in a few months, and your sister staying with you until then," he actually glared at her this time, green eyes burning. "You will have a mother again. And I won't. So don't you say to me that its not the same. I know that...but I thought that maybe we were better friends...at least a person that you knew you could come to when you needed some help." Arnold stood up stiffly, a dangerous sort of fury radiating off of his tall form. "I'll talk to you later."

And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovie:** Okay, next installment is up and available! I want to thank you all for the reviews so far. And, I also wanted to update you, my readers on one thing. I have moved. It won't bother anything with the updates, but since I managed to stumble my way into working 37 hours a week at a library...some of the writing may get done faster than anticipated. But don't quote me on it. I'm a huge procrastinator, so...I'm making no promises.  
And as always: I don't own it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Helga was released into her sisters care after a week in the hospital. Every one of her friends had visited her several times over the course of that week. Every one of them except Arnold. She hadn't seen him since their argument on her first real day in the medical center. And the blond girl couldn't blame him. Hanging her head, she knew that she would be doing the same exact thing he was were she in his position. But that didn't make it her heart feel any lighter. Of course he had been right, but hindsight is always 20/20.

Gazing out the window of Olga's rental car, Helga heaved a sigh. She hated how tired she always was. She also hated how she would have to go back to the hospital for routine check ups next week, a month after that, and six months down the road after that. She hated the vitamins she'd have to take until her body was able to readjust to a normal eating pattern and the sick amount of fluids they wanted her to drink. She hated how off her sleeping pattern was and how twitchy she felt with nothing to do. What she hated the most, however, were the looks she was receiving everywhere she went. And she knew that the only person who wouldn't give her those looks currently wasn't speaking to her.

"Here we are, baby sister," Olga sang, parking her rental in the driveway before insisting on carrying Helga's luggage into the house for her. Phoebe, who had been at the hospital everyday to visit her healing best friend, met them at the door. Everything inside the house shined and smelled of bleach and other various cleaning products. Gerald appeared out of the living room when he heard the front door slam, a bandanna over his hair and a vacuum in his bright yellow rubber gloved hands. Helga was ushered into the room that the basketball star had exited and helped on the sofa, where she was supported by several pillows. A blanket was gently spread over her and an end table with several books and the remote was placed off to her left. The teenage blond watched with large eyes as her sister began to whirl around the kitchen, throwing dinner together. Gerald disappeared in the direction of the stairs and Phoebe sat herself down next to Helga's feet, a serene smile upon her face. Several thumps and bumps were heard above the girls, but the Japanese-American kept Helga otherwise occupied with gossip and the wrestling program.

Olga eventually called up the stairs for dinner on her way to gather up her younger sister, a smile upon her baby like face. With help from Phoebe, the two females managed to get the exhausted and underweight teenager into the kitchen, where all of Helga's favorite foods were sitting, steaming with their heat and causing a delicious aroma to permeate the air. A loud thundering erupted from the direction of the stairwell, two male voices joking lightly. Helga's blue eyes darted toward her sister and her best friend, almost in alarm. She recognized those voices. One belonged to Gerald, of course. But the other...the other belonged to the boy who had refused to talk to her in several weeks. She swallowed hard as he came into view, bright green eyes taking several moments to meet her dark blue ones. He nodded slightly, acknowledging her presence, before sitting down between Gerald and Olga, just out Helga's line of sight. This turn of events made her sort of confused. Of course, she was glad she didn't have to deal with what had happened between them quite yet, and this was easily accomplished by him staying out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind, right? But she _wanted_ to be able to talk and joke with him again; to tease him and laugh alongside him.

The emaciated teen growled under her breath and decided to ignore her surroundings as best she could while eating. Olga had stuck to the list of foods that would be best for her baby sister, fattening foods full of proteins and vitamins with juices as their beverages. However, Helga couldn't eat even half of what had been placed upon her plate before tiring. She was full and tired and was sure that she wouldn't be able to make it back to the couch without assistance because she felt so damned weak from her _ordeal_.

Leaning her head back against the back of the chair, Helga allowed her eyes to drift shut for a few moments of rest. They snapped back open when she was grabbed. Sleepy blue eyes met panicked green and her brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Yawning, the blond began to try and blink away the sleep as her brain slowly registered that she was being held very tightly against Arnold.

"Jesus Christ," he sighed softly, willing his heart to slow down to a normal pace and for his breathing to even out. Helga had slid out of her chair because she had fallen asleep, _not_ because she had fallen unconscious. Holding her a hair tighter, he helped the tall teen to her feet as he tried to regain his composure. "I'm going to help her up to bed, alright Olga?"

The teacher nodded, trying to calm herself as well. Helga had been sleeping. Only sleeping...that became the mantra of the small dinner party as she left the table in a sleepy stupor, oblivious to the distress she had unknowingly caused. Helga shuffled beside Arnold, still trying to wake up enough to walk up the stairs. After stumbling up the first one, the football headed teen wrapped a strong arm around her waist and slowly helped her up the stairs, carrying the majority of her weight in just that one arm. The worry furrowed his brows, but she didn't see it. She didn't see the freshly cleaned second story or the immaculateness of her bedroom. She saw a bed with the covers already drawn back and she sighed softly as she was helped into it. Once in and covered by the freshly laundered comforter and sheet, she snuggled the clean pillowcase and, with a contented sigh, allowed her exhausted eyes to slide shut once more. In seconds, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings as she drifted off to sleep.

Arnold sat himself in the chair that had been placed near the head of her bed by Olga. He leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees and stared hard at his trembling hands. His breathing was erratic, heavy and quick. Scrubbing his face hard with his shaky hands, he allowed his green eyes to fall onto the sleeping teens form. Exhaling softly, he closed his green eyes, calming himself slowly.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled again. Arnold had been keeping an eye on her throughout the meal around her older sister. Watching her eat and listening to the conversation around her as she took her medication one pill at a time. He saw her lean back in the chair out of the corner of his eye as Olga leaned forward to grab a dish to hand to Gerald. For several minutes she was fine and he continued to eat. Then...Helga had slumped to one side and began to slide out of her chair. Olga had jumped and nearly screamed in shock as he himself had jumped out of his chair so quickly that it tumbled backward. Arnold disregarded the fallen furniture as he grabbed hold of the thin girl before she could fall completely out of her chair. He had just managed to make sure she had been breathing and was going to start trying to get her to come around when she opened her eyes.

This time had been different than last time. Last time she hadn't reacted to his gentle touches, and had only woken after five minutes of him patting her face and shaking her shoulders. This time, Helga's eyes had opened as soon as his hand had cupped the side of her face. Sleep and dreams were still in her eyes when she looked at him, not the blank, unfocused confusion like before.

Arnold exhaled again, finally regaining control of himself. Gerald and Olga had appeared in the doorway, both of their eyes glued to the slumbering girl. He halfway looked up, in that kicked puppy sort of way, as Rhonda would call it. Olga's blue eyes, so many shades lighter than her sisters, were full of tears that were threatening to fall. She sniffed softly, her small hands visibly trembling. After several moments of just watching her baby sister breathe, she wiped her eyes hastily, breathing out shakily and nervously smoothing her sweater.

"Thank you, Arnold. For everything," her melodious voice rang out softly, a gently smile following soon after the words. "I'm so glad we can count on you three."

The two boys nodded silently. With a final look at Helga, the two young men excused themselves, urging Olga to call them if she needed _anything_, gathered a still trembling Phoebe, and left the Pataki household to their own respective ones.

Arnold's grandmother was waiting for him when he walked in the door. Her grey-green eyes scrutinized him thoroughly, almost as if she was seeing deep within him. With a nod, she beckoned him toward the kitchen where a glass of cool milk and a plate of warm, fresh cookies awaited him.

"Eleanor gave you a fright tonight." It wasn't a question. Arnold nodded as he sat, bringing the glass of milk closer to him, but ignoring the baked goods. He allowed the index finger of his right hand to circle the lip of the glass as he allowed his mind to just wander.

"She can make these things sing by doing this," he said softly, eyes drawn to his finger as it circled the rim, over and over again, green eyes becoming unfocused as his attention turned inwards, swiftly becoming lost in thought. "It's a spectacular thing to watch. She does it subconsciously...and if she actually tries, she can't." Arnold sighed softly, removing his finger from the rim of the glass and picking it up. Holding it at eye level, he blankly examined both the glass and the milk. His grandmother never moved from her perch on the ancient bar-stool, waiting for her grandson to speak. He would need time, of course. And urging him to talk would only delay what he needed to say even more. Her grandson sat contemplating the glass for several more moments before finally starting to drink, slowly and in measured sips.

"Grandma?" he finally asked, turning his green eyes on his fathers mother. She didn't respond, just looked at him expectantly, her grey eyes sharp and intelligent behind their lenses. "Why do things like this happen to her all the time?"

Arnold sounded so lost and young right then. Confusion rolled off of him in waves as he struggled to understand life's pattern. "I mean...she's always had it rough and...why can't it ever happen to other people? The bad stuff always hits her and there's nothing any of us can really do to stop it, we just have to deal with the aftermath. But that's so hard to do when Helga decides to be completely obstinate and pigheaded and independent. Grandma, she was on her own for six months and didn't say anything to anybody. Why..." he exhaled heavily, dropping his gaze. "Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me? And why was I so blind to what had happened in the first place?"

Gertrude looked at her grandson with sad eyes as he slumped in his chair. So much guilt in such a young body. Standing slowly, she allowed her joints to creak and protest for a few moments before shuffling her way over to her charge and stooped to give the wilting boy a hug.

"We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude." She straightened, keeping her eyes on the top of Arnold's head. "Eleanor has always had more difficult burdens to bear than anybody else your age. She will carry those around for a long time; much longer than you want her to. All that you can do is let her know that there are still people in this world who care for her. That she isn't alone and this is a burden that can be shared. Give it time, Kimba, and you'll be surprised with some of the results." Gertie departed then, leaving the young man with a mind full of thoughts and a bunch of ideas sprouting in his brain. As she disappeared up the old wooden stairs, Arnold was reaching for one of the cookies absently, mulling over his grandmothers wise words as he chewed without thought. Time escaped him and sunrise found him in the same position, milk warm and cookies cold but with a mind full of new ways to handle Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

It was several more weeks before Helga returned to school, finally having regained most of her strength, but still remaining startlingly thin. Her clothes still didn't fit her form as they once had, but it would take several months of normal eating and strength building for muscle tone to make them fit as they had before her father left. Nonetheless, she was anxious to leave the suffocating atmosphere of her almost overbearing elder sister. After twenty minutes of pitying stares at school, however, she was ready to go back home. The sickly blond had actually been on her way to the nurses office to plead the 'I don't feel well can I go home card,' and considering the ordeal she had been through (that everybody and their mother knew about) she knew she'd be given the call without much of a problem. That was when a familiar presence showed up by her side. Arnold flashed her a toothy grin when she glanced up at him and saw, for the first time all day, no pity in those eyes that looked back at her. It was just Arnold walking beside Helga in the hallways of the high school they shared. She couldn't help but smile back, her spirits lifting slightly. Here was somebody who finally looked at her as if she were a _normal _person, not somebody alien, not like a total invalid, nor one who needed more time to do work than other, healthier students. This was somebody who was showing her that she could still be treated normally despite all that had occurred. And this was why she passed the nurses office without a second thought, taking comfort in the presence of a friend as she was unknowingly escorted to her first class of the day.

Arnold showed up after every one of her classes, walking beside her to the next one. Sometimes it was in silence, and other times it was full of laughter and conversations. There was one brief walk that was full of contempt, angry vibes rolling off of her tiny frame like tidal waves. He guessed that class had been particularly difficult, but didn't ask. Helga would tell him when she wanted to. But, by lunch, the incident had been forgotten and the two nearly waltzed into the cafeteria with tears of mirth running down their cheeks. Neither remembered what had been so funny, but it relaxed her to be able to lean on his strong form as they stood in line for the mediocre food that was served, both wiping their eyes as chuckles continued to slip from their lips. And he smiled when he realized that she felt so at ease around him that she would allow herself to lean upon him so easily.

Phoebe and Gerald tried to make Helga feel at ease, but weren't quite as adept at it as Arnold. They managed to look at her in a normal manner, joke with her at ease and talk without any sort of problem. But as soon as her attention was elsewhere, Phoebe knew that her features filled themselves with concern that she so desperately tried to hide whenever her best friend looked back at her. Gerald was still far too nice to her for it to be completely normal. Pitying Helga would only hinder her healing process. She needed support and to be treated like normal. They both knew this-Olga had preached it to them before they had brought the malnourished and weakened girl back home. But saying and doing were two entirely different things. So it was only Arnold who would look at her in the exact same way, whether her attention was on him or not. And the Japanese-American teen girl knew why. Arnold was the only other person in the entire building who understood how she felt; who understood what it was like to not know where ones parents were and if they were ever coming home. She knew it, and Arnold knew it, and that's why he was able to treat Helga so normally. Neither of them ever wanted pity; they both were too proud for that. And Phoebe sighed, partially jealous of Arnold's new-found bond with her best friend even though she knew it was exactly what the other girl needed.

* * *

"You need a lift home?"

Helga glared at the football headed young man as he pulled his car up beside the sidewalk she was walking on.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking home, Football Head. I made the walk to school without a problem," she replied sharply, blue eyes cold. Arnold nodded, lips slightly pursed in thought. He shrugged after several moments and glanced at her as he turned his blinker on, trying to find a break in traffic so that he could get home.

"Thought I'd offer. I know how much you hate to walk in the rain without an umbrella." The green eyed teen glanced up through his windshield at the sky then, eyes calculating. Her blue eyes followed his gaze up to the sky and, seeing the nearly black clouds, cursed beneath her breath. With a soft growl, she strode over to his car and swung the door open, plopping herself unceremoniously upon his passenger seat and slamming the door shut behind her, all while ignoring his slightly surprised face. A small smile slid across his features and remained there as he wormed his way back into traffic, altering his course of direction by a few blocks to arrive at the Pataki household before his own. She didn't thank him for the ride and he didn't expect her to. Instead, he just waved his farewell as she keyed into her home and took off down the street after she was inside. She found herself leaning against the door-frame with a grin upon her face as the first raindrops from the coming storm began to pelt the window, her mind full of the days conversations with the football headed teenage boy. As she realized where her thoughts were taking her, she roughly shook her head, clearing her brain and, with a quick scowl, kicked her shoes off and trudged over to the sofa. Laying down gently, Helga inhaled deeply and asked herself one very serious question. 'What the hell just happened today?'

By the time Olga returned from her temporary job at the local homeless shelter, Helga was no closer to an answer to her question and had fallen asleep where she had tossed herself. The blond thirty-something teacher smiled softly at the sight, light blue eyes scrutinizing her younger sisters form before covering her with the quilt that lay on the back of the couch. Helga barely stirred, only sighing softly in her sleep as she scrunched her nose and then settled back down. Olga crouched down by the sofa, gently running her fingers through part of her sisters hair and just watched her sleep for several moments while contemplating her little sisters fiery personality and strive to survive once more.

"We're all here for you, Baby Sister...you don't need to be strong all the time anymore. Relax and breathe and let us help, okay?" Olga gently patted Helga's head before getting to her feet and maneuvering her way to the kitchen to begin dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovie: So, now we come to the end of the prewritten stuff. I have only some of the next chapter written, so the weekly updates will have to cease. And for that I apologize. I enjoyed them. As well as getting all the reviews and then seeing, practically overnight, an explosion of hits. :)  
Keep the faith that I will update when I can and when I get stuff up and going. Things have been rather...hectic. Anyway, as always, I own only the plot. Nothing more.

* * *

**

Weeks flew by and Helga recovered. Her body weight reached a normal range and she was finally on a normal eating and sleeping schedule once more. Olga remained at the Pataki household and the two females worked together to make ends meet. Of course, Olga made sure that Helga did not over extend herself at anything, quoting that school was far more important than helping out with the mundane. And slowly, life became almost normal once more. Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald and Helga would hang out most days, Helga would work weekends while Phoebe and Gerald would go on dates and Arnold would help around the boarding house. Arnold and Helga would help each other with homework and just hang out in general when they got bored and the other two were busy elsewhere. And life was good. Graduation was approaching fast and, despite everyone's protests, Helga insisted on taking at least one semester off, partly because she had already formally declined going to her college of choice and partly because she felt she needed a break from the learning regimen the government had them on. Arnold was the only one who kept his mouth shut on the topic, for he too was taking a semester off to fly down to San Lorenzo for just one glimpse of the country that stole his parents...maybe even some adventuring that could possibly lead him to the Green Eyes. His plans, when he spoke of them, would light up his eyes and he would smile a smile that wasn't often seen; a soft, serene smile that possibly spoke of closure and acceptance if he could just see the place he was left behind for.

A late night phone call came on a balmy May night slightly altered those plans for him. It was the kind of night that made people wish that they didn't have work or school the next morning so that they could lay out on their lawns and pretend to stargaze, or have camp-outs in the neighboring parks. Arnold's ring tone shattered those dreams he had been having, startling him to alertness...sort of. Fumbling groggily for the annoying device, he forewent the caller id and just answered with a gruff and groggy grunt.

_"Arnold? Oh shit, I woke you up. Dammit_."  
Arnold grunted again, blinking several times as he brought himself around enough to focus on the words spewing into his ears.

_"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking and...I'm an idiot. I-I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Sorry again."_ And then the line was dead. Green eyes blinked again in confusion as he pulled the device away from his head long enough to screen through his recent calls. Helga. A frown formed on his face. Why was Helga calling him at three thirty in the morning? Was something wrong? Had Miriam arrived home? She hadn't sounded happy or anything. More...well, he wasn't sure how she had sounded. Sitting up slightly he bounced the small phone in his hand a few times, contemplating a course of action. He wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep if he didn't find out what was wrong with her, that much he was positive about. With a gentle sigh, he dialed in a number that had become so very familiar and waited patiently for the phone to be answered. After several rings, it was answered by a breathless and apologetic sounding Helga.

__

"I'm really sorry about waking you up, Arnold. I am. Yell at me later though, ok?"

"I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to know whats gotten you so worked up that you're calling me at this ungodly hour, instead of Phoebe. I mean, you do usually call her about things that get you this worked up, right?" Arnold absently scratched at his chest as he spoke and, once he finished, a sigh came through the line.

_"Everything but this. Olga just got a phone call on the house phone and...Arnold..." _There was hesitation here. Helga stood on the brink of telling him something extremely important, something not even her best friend knew about yet.

"Whats wrong? Is everybody okay?" He was getting himself worked up, he realized as he climbed out of bed and began searching for sweatpants and his shoes, in case he was needed over at the Pataki household.

_"LAPD called about a half hour ago. Big Bob...my dad...they found his body and...I-"_ she paused again, her voice seeming to thicken slightly. "_I don't know what I'm supposed to do from here. I mean...my father was just murdered and I don't know if I'm more upset about losing the chance to chew him out or that I lost the chance to even be able to see him again. He was a dick but..." _Helga's voice hitched slightly here._ "Arnold, my dad is dead. And I don't know what to do or how to feel or anything right now. And Phoebe would try to calm me down and get me thinking rationally and try to compartmentalize my feelings. But I don't want to do that right now. I want to be irrational and I want to scream and cry and talk to somebody who won't want to get to the most logical side of everything, but will just hear me out and let me be upset for awhile."_

By the end of her tirade, Arnold had already left a note on the kitchen table and was walking down the street, her house in his sights. The lights were all on and he could see Helga pacing through her bedroom window, long blond hair in a messy bun, a white tank top and a pair of shorts covering her form.

"I think I can do that. But I need you to do something for me first. I need you to come down and let me in."  
He heard Helga half gasp and half sigh before the line went dead as he started up the stairs to her stoop. The front door opened as he began to casually lean on the door-frame, looking as if he had been there the whole time. Up close, Arnold could see how much she really was affected. Large, dark blue eyes were red and watery. Her hair was un-brushed, but now loose around her shoulders. She stood with shoulders slumped instead of tall and unbeatable. Helga looked tiny, and that startled him. Carefully reaching forward, he gently nudged her shoulders and held his arms open. Helga stared at him for a few seconds before falling into those arms. He wrapped them around her securely as she accepted his hug, and the comfort it offered, gratefully. The two stood in their silent doorway embrace for several moments, not quite ready to face the trials that lay ahead. But Olga eventually made her way down the stairs, robe wrapped around her slim form and robin egg blue eyes red and full of unshed tears. Her eyes met Arnold's and she froze for half a second before smiling a shaky half smile.

"Are you going to let him into the house at any point tonight, Baby Sister?"  
Helga sprang away from Arnold at the sound of her sisters voice, face coloring slightly in embarrassment. He was silently ushered into the home, towards the kitchen where a kettle of water sat on the stove. As she passed by it, Olga flipped on the burner and grabbed three mugs from the cupboard as well as the teabags. As the two teenagers situated themselves at the island, Olga turned and faced them with a soft sigh.

"I would have thought it was Phoebe arriving so late at night. You two are close, aren't you?"

Helga nodded, swallowing slightly and keeping her eyes downcast for several moments.

"We are, but there are some things that she has a hard time grasping. And for this...occasion, I knew Arnold would be a little better at being what it is that we need." Her long, deft fingers began making random patterns on the counter top, moving every which way to help ease the chaos in her head. Arnold smiled at the shapes that were forming beneath those fingertips. A heart, a moon, a square and a triangle, a circle with some crazy line behind it...a balloon perhaps? Olga glanced over at him, noticing the small smile on his face and how his eyes were focused on her sisters fingers. With a slight shrug, she turned around to remove the now shrieking kettle from the stove top and gently poured the steaming liquid into the awaiting mugs that each held an awaiting teabag. She handed over two of the mugs, along with sugar, honey and spoons, allowing the two to add their sweetener as they pleased. The two teens did so in silence. After several moments of just the sound of spoons clinking on porcelain, Arnold cleared his throat and glanced at the two females.

"So...what do we do now? I mean...what happens next?"

Olga sighed softly, setting her tea down on the island before leaning on her elbows to look at the two right in the eye.

"I have to fly out to California the day after tomorrow to...to bring Daddy home. I don't want Mom finding out about this until after we have everything arranged. Her situation is too fragile right now. Baby Sister, I don't want to leave you here alone but, I may have to. I don't want to pull you out of school for this. Not so close to graduation. But I don't want to leave you here, in this house, alone again." Olga scratched one cheek absently before continuing. "Arnold, I'm not saying this in front of you in hopes that you would offer to take her in or stay here with her, but you asked. I was going to call up Mrs. Heyerdahl today and see if you could stay with them until I returned. If that's alright with you, Helga. I know you two girls are close, so I thought that maybe it was the best course of action."

Both Arnold and Helga blinked. For the first time in her life, Olga was being...responsible? It seemed as though she had matured over night almost. They blinked again, eyes still wide.

"Th-thats fine Olga." Helga took her hair down and ran her fingers through it roughly before throwing it back up again. She sipped at the tea, made a face, then grabbed some sugar and honey, which she added in copious amounts. Arnold shook his head at her antsy antics, hiding a soft smile behind his own mug. Taking a sip of his own, he set his mug down and cleared his throat, looking back and forth between the sisters.

"The boarding house is always open for you two. Grandma and Grandpa love you guys, so if you need a place for the gathering or something and you don't want it to be here, I'm sure that there would be no objections. Our door is always open."

Olga smiled at Arnold sadly, nodding her head slowly.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. But for right now, I think that I'm going to go to my bedroom and just...reminisce I guess. I'll call up the school, if you don't want to go in the morning, Helga."

The younger female snorted and half growled.

"Yeah, like I want to give the high school population yet _another_ reason to stare at me like I'm an escaped circus freak. No thanks. I'll go and sleep through the boring classes." Helga glanced up at her sister, smiling softly. "I'll be alright. See ya in the morning." With a soft sigh, Olga departed, leaving the two teens alone in the kitchen, both silent. Arnold was looking at Helga; Helga was looking at her tea in her mug, a frown dancing across her lips. Not wanting to push her into talking about anything quite yet, Arnold refocused his attention, but couldn't seem to stop his eyes from returning to the wilted creature next to him. Long, milky legs were wound around the legs of the stool she sat upon, black shorts riding a little higher than usual. His missing white tank top adorned her top, her black sports bra visible through the thin fabric. Wisps of her fine blond hair drifted down from its confines, framing her face. That face with thin lips and sharper features than most girls their age, with those captivating oceanic blue orbs. Arnold felt his breath catch slightly as he studied her, his hand clenching around the mug tightly so that he did not overstep his bounds and touch her. If Helga wanted human contact, she was usually the one to initiate it. She would freeze and tense up if he was the initiator when it wasn't expected.

Those fascinating eyes that could hide everything and nothing finally looked up and met his own green ones. Tears were evident and her own breathing was slightly altered, heavier than usual. She laughed out of embarrassment and wiped at her eyes with one hand, sniffing slightly as she did so.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here so late, Arnold. I mean...I wanted to talk to somebody but now all I'm doing is sitting here in silence. I probably shouldn't have even bothered."

Arnold frowned and shook his head. Reaching over silently, he grasped the mug of tea out of her hands and stood, making his way into the living room, setting the two cups down on the end table next to the sofa. He didn't glance back at her as he grabbed the afghan off the back of the piece of furniture, and only jumped slightly when he turned and she was there. Helga peered up at him with those big, wet eyes for several moments and Arnold knew that he was only staring back blankly, unable to comprehend much more than the fact that she was within touching distance. She stepped even closer, wrapped her arms around his torso once more, laying her head against his chest so that her ear lay even with his heart. Arnold tossed the blanket back down before hesitantly placing his arms around her tiny form and holding her again. After several moments of remaining motionless, he tightened the embrace, holding her now trembling body tightly against his own, and placing his cheek on the top of her head. One large hand ran itself up and down her back comfortingly, his voice soft as he let her know that he was there and he had her and that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Helga only choked on a sob in response, her tears finally spilling over as she cried over a man she loved despite everything.

Hours later found them both laying on the couch, him on his back with her half on her side half on her stomach between the back of the couch and his own body. Her head lay on his shoulder, one arm draped across his chest, and her own chest pressed tightly against him. One of his hands rested on her hip, the other ran through her long blond hair, which had fallen from its perch on the top of her head. Green eyes stared up at the ceiling, sleep elusive as thoughts swirled around his head.

Things were _finally_ getting back to normal, to a point where Helga was back to calling him names and teasing everybody. And now this...a murdered father in a city on the other side of the country, due to his own stupidity. His only consolation in all of the pain that she was carrying around again was that she, Helga G Pataki, had called _him_ in the middle of the night. She was finally starting to lean on somebody. Arnold exhaled softly, closing his eyes for several moments. He was so glad that she trusted him this much...but this closeness came at a cost he never saw coming. The blond male held the female in his arms a hair tighter, wondering what this all meant. Leaving her behind to go to San Lorenzo alone was a nearly unbearable thought. Two months ago, he would have been able to do it, no problem. But now...what had changed between them? Arnold swallowed a growl, wondering how she had gotten so far under his skin in such a short amount of time. This wasn't his usual 'goody two-shoes' behavior, he was sure. This, what they had now, was so much more. He sighed heavily. Sleep would not come easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovie: **Alright guys. here's the next part. I know it took some time, but I've been a little short on that. Sorry. -.-

* * *

The next morning found the teenagers being rushed off in separate directions with Helga calling Phoebe as Arnold disappeared amidst the chaos to return to the boarding house. At school, Arnold only caught a few glimpses of the blond female as she spoke with first her best friend, and then with several of the other girls as the news of her fathers demise spread through the gossip tree like wildfire. Gerald approached him at lunch, dark eyes looking at the green eyed young man intensely. When questioned, the darker boy just shrugged it off like it was nothing, which was met with a dubious stare. Gerald sighed.

"Just don't get yourself in too deep, Arnold."

The blond boy blinked, confused. Apparently the confusion was visible upon his features because Gerald began to elaborate.

"We're graduating soon. You're planning a trip to South America and you don't know when, or even _if_ you're coming back. Not only would Helga kill you for abandonment, but I'm pretty sure _Phoebe_ would hunt your sorry hide down." Chocolate eyes stared intently into green ones. "I'm not Pataki's biggest fan; everybody knows that. But she's coming out of some tough shit and she doesn't need the person she relies on the most disappearing on her too. She don't deserve that. Honestly, nobody does. So just...I dont know. You gotta rethink something somewhere, Arnold. Thats all I'm sayin."

Arnold nodded slowly, mulling over his best friends words, lips curling into a slight frown. Gerald was right, of course. A groan escaped him as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"Thanks, Gerald."

The two best friends sat in silence for several moments before the school bell summoned them off in different directions, Gerald silently reminding Arnold that he had a decision to make, and fast.

* * *

"Hey, Helga. I've got something I need to talk to you about". Arnold gently grasped Helga's arm, guiding her away from their friends into a more private area of the school campus. She peered up at him with wide, curious blue eyes, confusion evident on her face. Arnold exhaled softly, releasing her arm in favor of rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

"What's up, Football-Face?" Helga, obviously, had recovered faster than he had.

"Ah...its about, well, this summer. I mean...I know you dont really have any plans and, well..." He sighed, hand moving from his neck to his scalp and scratching at his hair nervously. "If you want to, I mean...my grandparents have offered..."

Helga rolled her eyes before glaring at him.

"Spit it out already, will you? We don't got all day, ya know."

It was Arnolds turn to glare, frowning slightly at her.

"I'm trying to ask you to come with me to San Lorenzo and you're not making it any easier. So, just...ah, crap." Arnold groaned softly as he realized that what he had been _planning_ to say was completely useless now as her mesmerizing blue eyes were wide in shock at the completely unexpected invitation.

"Helga, are you coming, or is Arnold giving you a ride?" Geralds voice broke the now awkward silence between the two, giving her enough time to shake herself mentally and get her back into her normal state of mind. Arnold noticed her confusion and distress and he smiled gently.

"Think it over some. We've got a little while. Let me know by graduation? Phoebe and Gerald are waiting. I'll talk to you later, ok?" With a gentle hand, he guided her back towards their best friends before departing towards his own vehicle. It wasn't until he was seated behind the steering wheel did he wonder why his heart was pounding and why her stutters and pauses and less-than-immediate reply made his stomach drop. A barely noticeable frown wormed its way onto his features as he sat in the silence, hands on the steering wheel of the motionless car. With a firm shake of his head, Arnold moved to start the car, reassuring himself that she only needed time to think. Her father _had_ just diedso there was a funeral and her mothers return and graduation to still get through before she could really even contemplate a trip out of the country. After having reassured himself, he left the parking lot, pointing the old Packards nose toward the boarding house, whistling a tune as he went.

* * *

The two days that Helga was gone from the state were the two longest days of Arnold's young life. She had called when they landed, sounding tired and cranky. But it was good to hear from her, even if it was a two minute chat as she and Olga waited for an available taxi. After that, there were a few text messages, but nothing substantial. And definitely no response to his invitation to the jungle. He kept quiet about it though, knowing he had given her until graduation, which was still a week and a half away.

The day that they were to return to New York had Arnold glancing at his phone every few minutes for the text from Helga letting him know that they were back. Much to his annoyance, it didn't come until after he was leaving the school for the day...and it she hadn't texted or called him. Phoebe approached him in the hallway before heading to the parking lot, letting him know with a sad smile that she and Gerald were heading over to the Pataki household to make sure the sisters were alright, and if he wanted to join them. He opened his mouth to ask why Helga hadn't let him know that she was back, but closed it before making a fool of himself and making the small genius angry. Instead, he smiled softly before declining. Helga would come to him in her own time. It wouldnt do any good to keep pushing. In fact, the blond young man was certain that if he pushed Helga about anything she would only give him that sour glare before doing exactly the opposite of what he wanted. As Phoebe walked away, Arnold called out.

"Could you...let her know that I'll see her tomorrow? And let me know what time the funeral is, please. I appreciate it."

Phoebe nodded with a slow smile before turning back around with a small wave.

* * *

Gerald and his girlfriend entered a somber environment when Olga allowed them entry to the Pataki home. Both young women were quiet, the reality seeming to have set in but with the hysterics out of the way. They sat in the living room with lukewarm cups of tea, the television on, but neither paid any attention to what was on. Helga sat in an old white tank top and black sweatpants, her hair messily thrown into a ponytail and her blue eyes unfocused as she stared at the carpet. Olga was in a similar state, but continued to keep her hands busy with making tea and serving snacks for their guests.

Phoebe moved to sit next to Helga, gently prying the mug from her fingers. The movement and invasion of her personal space had the blond looking up and finally seeing her best friend. A watery smile crossed her face as she waved at Gerald, who nodded his greeting before vanishing to help the elder Pataki girl in the kitchen. The half-Japanese girl gave her best friend a solid hug then, pulling the taller girl down and holding her tightly, small hands clinging to bony shoulder blades. Helga clung back, tears falling, but with no dramatic sobs. Just a few teardrops and sniffs as the girls held each other. Several long moments passed before they finally separated, the writer's long fingers wiping her own blue eyes dry as her best friend reached for the box of tissues nearby.

"How did it go?" Phoebes words were soft, letting the mourning girl know that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. Helga cleared her throat before opening her mouth.

"The flights sucked, but overall, not too bad. It's actually been...sort of surreal. Almost like I'm watching someone else do everything with my body. Bob's safe in the funeral home; Miriam's driving in tonight; Olga's been making arrangements with the cemetery. And I've been torn between helping everybody out and wondering why the hell Arnold would invite me on his personal trip to San Lorenzo." Helga sighed roughly, using one hand to brush away the strands of hair that drifted down from the ponytail and into her face. Phoebe, on the other hand, had frozen.

"Arnold did what?"

Helga chuckled before replying.

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly." Another sigh escaped her lips as Olga crossed the threshold from the kitchen to the living room, Gerald hot on her heels. Phoebe's frown caused the basketball player to glance questioningly between his longtime girlfriend and her lifelong best friend, but received no answer from either female. He hoped it wasn't something that he had done, and with the way that things had been recently with Helga going through hell and back, he didn't want to face a pissed off Phoebe. The mere thought of it made him cringe a little bit on the inside. He was pretty sure that hed rather face a pack of starving tigers. There was a possibility that he could come away from that with at least some pride intact. And hed be able to say that he faced a pack of starving tigers. Definitely some bragging rites there.

Olga placed a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table before perching herself on the arm of the couch. She watched the two younger girls with a soft smile, light blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Clearing her own throat, she managed to break both Gerald and Phoebe from their ruminations.

"Baby Sister, Mom is going to be here around five. We should start getting things ready for her."

Helga nodded slowly and stood slowly, stretching her limbs as she went, before ambling into the kitchen. Phoebe waited until Olga followed her younger sister and both were out of earshot before rounding on her boyfriend.

"Your best friend is dead."

* * *

**Lovie:** Now, I know it isn't long...but it's 130 in the morning here and I figured that was a good place to end it. With Phoebe ready to kick Arnold's ass for laying such a serious question on an already troubled girl. Hopefully it won't be so long of a wait next time, but I make no promises. )


End file.
